planetstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Noomur Otonaa
Your name is Noomur Otonaa, and you have the AMBITION to prove your blue blood's WORTH to ALTERNIANS. You could be something GREAT, but your superior-blooded LEADER thinks you should all. Hemoloyal as you are, you have to comply if he deems it an order to TOSS OUT THE PRECIOUS REMAINS OF TROLL CULTURE LIKE A FAD. You can't believe what's become of your people. Yours was once a DIGNIFIED and RESPECTABLE race. Your trolltag is compromisedTerminology, and you speak STM~> Speak with a certun munble in some of your wurds, but that doesnunt mean yur voice goes unhurd. Before And During Sgrub Prior to Sgrub, Egeria Montis was an anonymous Internet bully until his online acquaintance Tyrhen called him out in private on it. At the time he had been anonymously bullying Astrae Undosa, who never found out that it was him, and it had been agreed upon that Tyrhen Procel would not expose Egeria as long as he ceased harassing Astrae. From then on, Egeria reluctantly became friends with him and Tyrhen took on being his unofficial moirail but never decided whether he felt pale or red for him. Meanwhile, Tyrhen's friend Provle never decided whether to pursue pale or red affections for Tyrhen because he could not figure out which quadrant Tyhren wanted to be with Egeria. Noomur was previously another target of Egeria's hate mail, prior to Sgrub, but it backfired horribly when she schooled him. As Noomur figured out it was Egeria, they had thus hid black feelings from each other. Through their forced cooperation with one another in Sgrub, they finally gave up on their mutual hate-crushes. Aie Leafuan had been Internet friends with all the others prior to Sgrub, and was often the one they all went to for moral support or for vent-rants. Several of these times, it was to console them for Egeria's anonymous hate mails. After Sgrub Their team had begun to escape via the rigging of an appearifier into a transportalizer with a monitor preview of its destination, as it would turn out that the leading team had similarly done. However, as the first half of his team were sending themselves away from a doomed session, the lower-blooded half of the team failed to follow after Tyrhen, Provle and Noomur. As they found out later from Aie and Astrae, another meteor in the Veil bumped into theirs and knocked Egeria into the coordinates, thus resetting them. In a hurried panic that the Reckoning had begun picking up speed, he, Astrae and Aie did not think to double-check before reappearifying themselves next. Egeria and the other remaining team mates (Astrae Undosa and Aie Leafuan) have sent themselves by accident into the Land of Weightlessness and Stars in Denis Neguiman's session, however Egeria's concussion caused him to stray from Aie and Astrae on the other side and pass out. Noomur still butts heads with Provle Lepsis, aggravated with him that he lets highbloods and lowbloods act like each other. Gallery SignC30 Otonaa.png Page149.gif Page155.gif Page171.gif